


Is it any wonder...

by Redcrow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft plans Sherlock's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it any wonder...

Is it any wonder that he was the only one to get to Sherlock’s heart? The thought came unbidden, slipping into Mycroft’s mind and before he knew it the words formed on his lips and tongue. He whispered it into the empty room. “Is it any wonder that he was the only one to get to Sherlock’s heart?”

Mycroft dropped the photograph onto the open file in front of him. The Holmes brothers, aloof, cold, unfeeling, ‘The Ice Man’ and ‘The Virgin’, the government and the detective. But Mycroft knew better, he knew there was more to both of them than that. And right now at this very moment he knew that they were both hurting. And John, well John was hurting the most.

Mycroft sighed and took a sip of whiskey, this was going to be tricky, he had to bring Sherlock back and he had to do it in the least dramatic and damaging way. The sooner the better for all of their sakes.

Mycroft had known Sherlock was still alive for 2 weeks now, he had wept, actually cried, surprising himself. Later that same day he had realised his tears were as much for John as himself but John did not yet know and Mycroft wasn’t sure if the news would break him.

Another sigh, another sting of forced back tears. It was ridiculous, Mycroft had never understood why people cried of happiness and now he was experiencing it. ‘The Ice Man’ melts and all for the love of my little brother…and his brave doctor. He stood collecting the file and as an after thought downed the last of the whiskey. Mycroft looked to the window and smiled. “I’m bringing you home little brother” he spoke once more to the empty room, turned and went to make the proper arrangements.

**Author's Note:**

> A short mini fic written on impulse on tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I just borrow them from time to time.


End file.
